Kitten of the Samurai Neko
by Gamer95
Summary: Now that she's contributed to making the faunas race more respected, Blake faces her next mission in life: raising and protecting a horribly abused Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Blake sheathed her weapon as she walked out from the alley, smirking as she heard the protests of the criminal being arrested behind her. She had successfully completed a mission, and she was anxious to get home. She knew of a faster way to get back to her house. She would simply take a few allies, go to Privet Drive, and her home was only a few blocks away.

Soon, the black-haired faunas found herself in Privet Drive. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as she looked at the houses in the area. They all looked the same...These people were all so bland and snooty. She looked at Number Four Privet Drive and shook her head at how "perfect" it was. It was more perfect than all the other houses combined, and that was saying a LOT. These people seemed to work hard to keep their house "socially acceptable" at least...

She was about to turn and walk away, when a sound grabbed her attention...It sounded like...a yelp of pain. She snapped her head back to Privet Drive, and her ears stood rigid on her head, trying to get a grasp on where it was coming from.

It was coming from Privet Drive...

Blake had a very bad feeling about that sound. She decided she was going to check it out. Quickly, but silently, she made her way to the front door of the building. Kneeling down, she pressed one of her cat ears against it.

"STAND UP, FREAK!"

A soft, terrified whimper. A CHILD'S soft, terrified whimper.

"I said...STAND UP!"

The sound of something hitting a wall, and a gasp of pain.

Blake clenched her fists against the door, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She knew exactly what was going on in there, and she would not stand by idly and allow it to happen.

Vernon Dursley held the baseball bat aloft, ready to bring down a bone-shattering swing on the tiny child at his feet...but he was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Snapping his head to the window, he saw as a figure leapt through the window, and landed perfectly in a crouched position. The figure stood to reveal a young woman, with long black hair and golden yellow eyes.

Blake's eyes narrowed dangerously at Vernon, then turned to see the beaten child lying at his feet. Her expression momentarily softened, before turning her gaze back to Vernon and glaring even darker.

Vernon gawked at the woman who had just leapt inside his house, until he noticed something about her...The fully exposed pair of cat ears on top of her head. He gave her a disgusted look.

"How dare you intrude on my territory, you filthy animal!" He growled. "Leave, right this instant!"

Vernon thought the woman's glare couldn't get any more intense. He was wrong. She began storming towards him, unsheathing a chain scythe as she did so. His bravado immediately faded at the sight of the weapon. His eyes widened, and he staggered back in terror.

"L-LEAVE NOW, WORTHLESS INHUMAN-"

Blake kneed him in the gut, causing the air to flow out of his lungs. He fell to the ground, clutching at his chest in agony. The faunas walked right past him, and stopped when Harry was at her feet. She bent over, and scooped the little boy into her arms, feeling a small pang in her heart when he started weakly struggling when she touched him. She took a moment to inspect the injuries. Her eyes widened in horror, then narrowed once more with sheer, unbridled fury.

"Y-You...Faunas...BITCH!" Vernon spat through gritted teeth as he stood.

Blake's anger reached a boiling point. She moved Harry to her left arm, then unsheathed her scythe and held the blade at the obese man's throat. His eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"...You're disgusting." Vernon was too scared to reply. The tone in her voice was so dark and ominous... "You are a disgusting, inhuman abomination. You're not human. How could you do this to a child? ...How old is he?" Vernon whimpered. Blake held her blade closer to his throat. "I asked you a question, you bastard."

"F-Five..." Vernon whimpered. Blake's face contorted in rage.

"Why does he look two? You haven't been feeding him properly either, have you?" Vernon began to panic.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING Y-"

Blake had had enough of him. She kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She looked darkly at the unconscious man, and spat on him before sheathing Gambol Shroud and holding the child with both arms once more. She turned to the door, opened it, and entered the cool night air. Taking some deep breaths to calm her anger, she looked down at the child once more.

He had fallen unconscious at some point while she was antagonizing Vernon, and through the light of the street lamps, and without all the confusion, she got a good glimpse of the true extent of the injuries. Her ears folded back against her head sadly as she saw all the scars, open wounds, and blood.

The faunas sighed and shook her head. Her trip home would have to wait. This child needed to go to a hospital urgently.

She walked for about ten minutes, before hearing a small whimpering groan. She blinked in surprise, then looked down to see that Harry was waking up, and starting to snuggle up closer to her. A small smile graced her features, and she rubbed the back of his head.

"Hello there. Are you alright?" The child's eyes snapped open, and he began shaking. He looked up at her face, which was now looking very concerned indeed, and let out a startled cry before starting to thrash weakly in her arms in a desperate attempt to escape. Blake looked at him sadly, knowing that the fat man's treatment of him undoubtedly caused him immense psychological damage. Gently, she tightened her hold on him, pressed him against her body, and stroked the back of his head.

Harry slowly, but surely, relaxed. Confused that she wasn't hurting him, he looked up at her to see her looking...sad, rather than angry. He was confused. Why was she sad? Then he noticed something at the top of her head. It looked like...cat ears? Harry looked at the ears curiously for a few moments, before turning his head away.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, unable to keep the melancholy out of her voice. No reply. The young woman stared at him with concern written all over her features for a few moments before turning her attention to the road and walking. They travelled in silence for several minutes, before Blake attempted to start a conversation.

"...I'm taking you to the hospital. They'll help you." These words shocked Harry, and he looked up at her.

"B-But...F-Freaks don't deserve help. I-I'm just a w-waste of time...Y-You should j-just leave me in a bush somewhere..."

Blake was shocked to hear those words coming from a five year old. She looked down at him slowly.

"What? Why would you say something so horrible about yourself?" She asked. What had that bastard put in this little boy's head...?

"B-Because I'm just a st-stupid, useless f-freak who doesn't deserve t-to be alive..."

Blake stopped in her tracks upon hearing those words. She gently cupped her fingers around his chin and made him look up at her, before giving him a hard gaze.

"Listen to me...You are NOT stupid. You are NOT useless. And you are absolutely, ABSOLUTELY NOT a freak. You have every right to live, and that fat monster had no right to put those terrible things in your head."

Harry flinched away from the hard look she was giving him, unaware that it wasn't directed at him but Vernon. "I'm sorry...Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Blake dropped the hard gaze for a far more gentle and compassionate one, and she held him tightly, running her fingers across his back, causing his whimpering to cease.

"It's okay. That miserable excuse for a life you had is over now. I'm going to make sure you get a good, happy life, like you deserve." Harry looked up at her with huge, wide eyes. He liked the kitty woman. She was nice, and she didn't hate him. So he gave her a hug. Blake smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, albeit with a troubled look in her eyes. Then she remembered he was injured. She had to continue her journey to the hospital... She considered calling Ruby, Weiss and Yang... but decided it could wait.

_And so..._

Blake entered the hospital, Harry in tow. She smiled at him. First, his injuries. Then, the emotional scars...


	2. Author's Note

All right, I'm posting this on each story so that I can get a variety of people's attention.

Hey guys, thanks a lot for following my stories. I'm glad you enjoy them so much, but I'll admit, I can't take ALL the credit. I do have a writing partner, FireKitsune1. He's a great guy, and I love working with him, but we've come to a disagreement. You see, I've made this whole "adopted abused Harry" thing into a recurring thing in my fics. I love doing them with different characters, and seeing how I can differentiate them. However, FireKitsune is getting a little pissed at me, because I keep adding in new mothers. Here's a list of the mothers:

Lucy [Elfen Lied]

Virgo [Fairy Tail]

Blair [Soul Eater]

Cinder [RWBY]

Ruby [RWBY]

Weiss [RWBY]

Blake [RWBY]

Yang [RWBY]

Ada [Resident Evil]

Mikasa [Attack on Titan]

Yoko [Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann]

Mizore [Rosario + Vampire]

Ahri [League of Legends]

Sona [League of Legends]

Akali [League of Legends]

Raynare [High School DxD]

Moka [Rosario + Vampire]

Annie [Attack on Titan]

Rukia [Bleach]

Seras [Hellsing]

Lucina [Fire Emblem]

Black Rock Shooter [Black Rock Shooter]

Samus [Metroid]

Yoruichi [Bleach]

Raven [Teen Titans]

Ryuko [Kill la Kill]

Satsuki [Kill la Kill]

Asuna [Sword Art Online]

Pyrrha [RWBY]

Shana [Shakugan no Shana]

Yes, it's a lot. And considering the fact that I'll likely add more to the list, and that I do take requests [provided I take an interest in the character], FireKitsune's feeling a little overwhelmed. That's problematic for both of us, because...I don't think myself capable of doing these on my own. I do have a couple other people to help me, Gilgamesh the King, who has flat out admitted that the fluffy stuff is not his thing, and marethyu-the-proxy, who's been having trouble getting online as of late... So, yeah, me and FireKitsune end up doing a large percentage of the work, and he's at his wits end. We even got into an argument about it today that nearly ended our partnership. I can't do all this on my own, and even with two people it's a lot. That's where you guys come in. I really, REALLY hate to ask, but I'm getting a little bit desperate here... I was hoping some of you might be willing to step in and help me out with planning for some of these fics. If things keep going the way they are for me and FireKitsune, I fear that we may end up having to cancel these altogether. I don't want to cancel them, but we barely managed to reconcile, and if I keep getting him to do all these himself, he'll probably snap eventually and just give up on me entirely, which would end up causing me painful memories every time I update one of the fics. Besides, I need something to work off of, and other writers are excellent sources for that.

Again, I'm very sorry to ask this of you guys, and if any of you out there are able and willing to plan these out with me, I will be eternally grateful. If you'll help, just send me a message, and I'll explain what you need to do. Thanks immensely once again, and here's hoping things will turn out all right. I'm not putting any limits as to how many people can help, either. To quote Dr. Eggman himself, You know what they say, the more the merrier!


	3. Chapter 2

Blake took quick strides to the front desk, wanting to get the little boy in her arms healed up as fast as possible. But she felt her stomach drop when the front desk worker gave her a nasty glare.

"...This child needs medical attention..."

"Yeah? Well, good for him." Blake's eyes narrowed into mere slits.

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't help animals." Blake tightened her hold on Harry, who didn't like where this was going.

"You WILL help him." She hissed dangerously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna help a member of the race that put the White Fang together."

"I may be a faunas, but he's NOT! You're going to help him, or so help me, I will slit your neck!"

"Hey, buddy, just let her in!" One of the other patients called out, disgust evident in his voice.

"Yeah, let the kid get help!"

"No way! Let the brat rot! He's associating with the enemy!"

"Will you get over it?!" A woman scolded. "I swear, you are being absolutely ridiculous right now!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearin' out of you! You're gonna let them in right now, or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"What on Earth is going on in here?!" Everyone in the room turned to see the head doctor walking into the room. Immediately, the entire room burst into loud complaints over the desk worker's attitude.

The noise level was too much for Harry. He hated loud noises...The little boy began trembling and trying to make himself smaller in the faunas's grasp. Blake's ears drooped as she looked down at him. She held him closer, then whispered "Don't be afraid..." into his ear before taking a deep breath.

"BE QUIET!"

Instantly, all sound in the room died down. Everyone turned to Blake, and saw that Harry was trembling in her arms. "...I just learned he's afraid of loud noises."

Everyone in the room mumbled apologies, then returned to their seats. The head doctor turned to Blake.

"Thank you, ma'am. Now, please tell me what the trouble is." Blake turned to glare at the man working the front desk.

"This BIGOT won't let us in, and this child needs medical attention. But apparently, and I quote, "he should be left to rot for associating with the "enemy."" The head doctor's eyes narrowed, and he turned to the man, who was now looking quite nervous indeed.

"Mr. Lyon, what on Earth are you thinking?!"

"Well, I just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! It is our job to help everyone, no matter their physical appearance! You should be ashamed of yourself for suggesting this child be left to die! Now, you can think about what you've done as you pack up your things and leave!"

"Y-You're firing me?!"

"I am!"

"That's not fair-"

"You insulted someone in need, and tried to turn them away. We don't need people like you in this line of work. Get out." Grumbling under his breath, the man stormed off. The head doctor turned to Blake and adjusted his glasses.

"...I'm sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am." He said. "Even if most of humanity has seen the error of the way we treated the faunas, there are some who will just never learn..."

"It's all right." Blake replied with a small smile. "It's clear that he's the minority in it. Now...Please help the child-"

"H-Harry..." Blake blinked, then looked down at Harry.

"Is that your name?"

"Yes..."

"Well, please help Harry then. His uncle...his uncle did this to him..."

The head doctor was surprised. "Oh dear...A VERY severe case of child abuse... Don't worry. We'll take care of it right away. If you would just follow me..." Blake nodded, and followed closely behind the doctor, into the operating room. "Place him here, and we'll take an x-ray."

Harry was disappointed when the pretty cat-eared woman put him down. Her hugs were soft and comforting... And...what was the man going to do to him? Harry turned to give her a nervous look. She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"It'll be okay, Harry. The nice doctor just wants to get a better look at your injuries." Harry nodded, but his nervous look didn't fade. Blake knelt down, and wrapped her arms around his tiny, fragile body. "By the way...My name is Blake."

"H-Hi, Miss Blake..."

With a small smile, Blake broke the hug and took a seat in a nearby chair. The doctor began Harry's check-up.

_30 minutes later..._

The doctor's back was turned to Blake the whole time, so she didn't get a good look at his face during the check-up. But when he turned to face her, her heart sank at the horrified look he was giving her.

"By the gods, it's a very good thing you saved him when you did...If he had been in there for a moment longer..." Blake clenched her fists, gnashed her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking with rage. What had that fat bastard done to the poor little thing? "But...even though I've managed to decipher the sources of all of his injuries...they're fading away surprisingly quickly." Blake looked up at the doctor.

"So...What now?"

"He'll have to stay in the hospital for a while. He's a fast healer, but you can never be too careful." Blake nodded, then approached Harry, who was confused as to what was going on. She knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, I'm afraid you have to stay in the hospital until you get better."

Harry's eyes widened in fear. Was Blake going to leave him?! With a scared expression, he clutched at her arm tightly.

"P-Please don't leave me, Miss Blake...Y-You're the first one who was nice to me..." Blake felt her chest tighten at his words. She placed a hand over his head and gave it a gentle rub.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to leave you here forever." His vice grip on her arm did not desist. Her ears flattened against her head. She couldn't give him up for adoption...That would cause more psychological harm to him... She knew what she had to do... "Harry...I'll make you a deal." Harry looked up at her. "As soon as you're well enough to get out of the hospital, I'm going to take you home with me." Harry was stunned.

"Y-You really want a freak in your house?" Blake let out a sad sigh.

"Harry, please...you're not a freak."

_'Yes I am...'_ Harry thought sadly. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Let's move the boy to a proper hospital room, all right?" Blake nodded.

"Sure...Just...let me do something real quick, and I'll be right in the room with him." The doctor nodded, then picked Harry up.

"We'll be in room 209." Blake nodded. The doctor carried Harry away, and he looked back at Blake with an anxious look on his face.

Blake gave him a reassuring smile until he and the doctor were out of sight, then collapsed into a chair, feeling negative emotions stewing inside her. Sadness over Harry's emotional state. Anger over what the Dursleys had done to the poor little boy. Doubt over whether or not she could care for him.

Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the hospital's phone. If she was to prepare to bring Harry to her home, she would need a little help... Dialing the number, she stood as the phone rang.

_'Hello?'_

"Yang? I need you, Ruby and Weiss at the St. Peters Hospital."


	4. Chapter 3

Blake wordlessly sat in a chair next to Harry's bed, looking at him with her faunas ears drooping. She was thinking about all that had happened in the past few hours... It seemed that Harry had been so psychologically damaged by the fat man that he had grown to genuinely think that he was a...a freak. She clutched tightly at the bedsheets on Harry's bed, fighting the urge to scowl at the terrible thoughts Vernon put in the innocent child's head.

She was going to ensure he got what he deserved...

She looked at Harry's face while he slept. He looked so peaceful. This brought a smile to her face. For about 20 minutes, Blake stared at his face until the door to the room opened up to reveal a nurse.

"Miss Belladonna? Your friends just arrived. They're waiting for you in the lobby."

Blake rose from her seat, and forced a smile.

"Thank you, nurse. Keep an eye on Harry while I go see them?"

"Of course." The nurse nodded, and Blake left the room.

She was hardly two steps down the hall when a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Blake!" Blake's eyes widened, and she staggered back.

"H-Hello, Ruby." She said calmly. "...Where are Weiss and Yang?"

"Oh, um...They're back there..." Ruby pointed down the hallway. "See, I was kinda worried, since you're in the hospital and all, so I kinda used my semblance to get to the room they said you were in."

Blake was touched that her friend was worried. She smiled and hugged the smaller woman.

"Thanks Ruby. Why don't we go and see the others?" Blake suggested as she broke the hug. Ruby smiled.

"Sure thing Blake, give me one second and we'll be there lickity split." Ruby said as she grabbed Blake before she could protest. Ruby activated her semblance and dashed to the lobby with Blake in tow.

Blake's eyes spun dizzily when Ruby came to a stop, and she staggered for a few moments before shaking her head and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Ruby, you dunce, you know you can't use your semblance to carry others!" Weiss scolded.

"Um...Sorry..." Ruby apologized sheepishly. Yang approached her partner's side.

"Heya there, Blake. How's it going?" Blake managed to fully regain her vision, and turned to her partner sadly.

"...It's a long story, girls..."

So Blake explained everything that happened hours earlier, from her finding Harry being abused by his relatives and the extent of his injuries to the racist employee that wouldn't help Harry because she was a faunas.

When she finally finished explaining the story, her friends had different reactions.

Ruby was on the verge of tears and looked like she was trying her hardest to stop herself from crying. Yang looked pissed, and was clenching her fists on the armrest of the chair, creating cracking sounds from her strength. Weiss was looking down to the floor while biting her lips.

"...He's going to get what he deserves, I promise you that." Weiss finally said, looking up from the hospital floor. "I can ruin him."

"I can beat the crap out of the guy." Yang offered, smirking and cracking her knuckles.

"And I can...do...something..." Ruby said, really unsure as to how she could help. Blake smiled regardless.

"Thanks, girls."

She then went over to them and brought them into a group hug, which they happily accepted and hugged back. After a few moments, they broke the hug and Ruby faced Blake.

"So what are you going to do with Harry, Blake?" Ruby asked brightly.

Blake smiled warmly. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and not a force in the world was going to change her mind.

"...I'm going to adopt him, and raise him the way he deserves to be raised." She said calmly.

All of her friends were silent after her declaration. Then suddenly, Ruby and Yang were in her face asking multiple questions at once in rapid succession and not giving her a chance to answer a single one. Blake was stupefied as she tried to keep up with what they were saying.

_Meanwhile..._

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the hospital bed he was laying in. He looked down at his bedsheets when he didn't see Blake... Of course she had abandoned him... Who wouldn't want to abandon a stupid freak like him?

"Ah, you're awake!" Harry jumped at the sound of the nurse's voice. "I'll go tell Miss Belladonna." Harry blinked. Who was Miss Belladonna? Was she nice like Blake, or was she mean?

_Meanwhile..._

Blake placed her hands over Ruby and Yang's mouths with a flat expression on her face. "That's enough questions, girls." She said coolly. Then, the nurse from Harry's room came in.

"Miss Belladonna? Harry's awake."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were stunned when Blake ran out of the room at a speed to make Ruby jealous. And jealous she was.

"...When did she get that fast?" Ruby pouted.

In a 10th of a second, Blake was at Harry's door. The faunas threw it open quickly to reveal Harry with his sad eyes looking at the blanket.

"Harry!" Blake said loudly as she moved to his side.

Harry looked towards the voice, and was surprised to see that she came back. _'So...so she didn't abandon me? Why?'_ Harry thought to himself when Blake wrapped him in a hug.

Harry decided to forget about the reason why, and enjoy the hug. He looked up at the faunas with a tearful smile as she continued to hold him.

Blake saw the tears streaming down the little boy's face, and her ears drooped. Wordlessly, she used her index finger to catch the falling tears, and gave him an assuring smile.

"It's okay, Harry. Don't cry." Harry hugged the young woman tightly and rested his head on her chest.

This was the scene that greeted Ruby, Yang, and Weiss when they finally made it to the room. They watched from the door way and quietly cooed over how cute the two of them looked together.

"That is adorable!" Ruby said as she peeked over Yang's shoulder.

Blake smiled, as her faunas ears had picked up Ruby's reaction. But she didn't react to it, wanting to focus on caring for Harry.

After a few more minutes, Blake slowly unwrapped her arms from around the child and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. Harry looked down.

"I...I thought you left me..."

Blake gasped a little from his words. "I would never leave you Harry!" Blake assured him as she kissed his horsehead. "Nothing would separate me from you. NOTHING."

Harry grew teary eyed and buried his head in her chest and hugged her the best he could.

"It's okay, Harry..." Blake whispered soothingly as she ran her fingers through his messy dark hair. "I'm right here for you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harry's head snapped up from Blake's embrace at the sound. His eyes widened when he saw three other women standing in the doorway. Shyly, Harry tried to hide himself in Blake's arms.

Ruby and Yang had tears running down their faces while Weiss was looking at Blake and Harry with a smile.

"That's so beautiful!" Yang said as she sniffed.

"I know, they look like a mother and son hugging!" Ruby stated before hiccuping.

Weiss looked over to them and reached into her pocket to pull out tow handkerchiefs and hand them to her sobbing friends, which they gladly accepted.

The heiress rolled her eyes in amusement at the sisters' dramatic reactions, and smiled as she watched her faunas friend interact with the child. She, for one, thought that Blake was the ideal mother for someone like Harry.

Harry looked up at Blake shyly.

"Um...M-Miss Blake? Who are these people?" Blake rubbed his back.

"Don't be afraid. They're my friends. They won't hurt you." She said, not a trace of doubt in her voice. "Will you let me introduce you to them?"

Harry looked nervous for a moment but then nodded his head yes. Blake smiled and motioned towards Yang and Ruby.

The girl with the blonde hair is my friend Yang." Blake introduced to Harry. Yang stopped her crying and smiled at Harry. "Hi little guy, I'm the cool one of the group." Yang said as Harry smiled.

"Hi Miss Yang." Harry greeted with a meek smile. Yang pouted for a moment. "You don't have to call me miss, Yang is fine." Yang told him.

"The red haired girl next to Yang is my friend Ruby." Ruby smiled at her introduction and waved at Harry. Harry waved back awkwardly.

"Hi Harry, I hope that we can get along together." Ruby said with a big grin.

Blake smiled.

"The girl with the white hair is Weiss." Weiss smiled and nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry." She said calmly. "I hope we can be friends."

Harry smiled softly and snuggled up closer to Blake. These women seemed nice enough...He trusted them not to hurt him, but he'd have to get to know them a little more before he felt truly safe around them...

Blake rubbed the back of his head while thinking about how to break the news to him.

"Harry...I have something to say that I think will make you very happy."

Harry looked up at her, eyes filled with wonderment. "What is it Miss, Blake?" Harry asked her curiously.

Blake took a slow, deep breath. "I know that we've only known each other for a few hours... but... would you like me to adopt you and... become your mother?"

Harry snapped his head upwards to look at the woman holding him in shock.

"Y-You want to...to be my mommy...?" He whispered softly. "But...That can't happen..." Blake frowned.

"Why not, Harry?" She asked softly.

"F-Freaks don't get to have mommies..."

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss looked at him in shock. Blake's ears drooped, a clear sign she was upset.

"Listen to me Harry. You are not a freak. Alright? It's that evil man that is the freak for abusing you and putting those thoughts into your head." Blake explained. "Even if you were unusual, I would love you the same way that I do now. And nothing would convince me otherwise." Blake finished, embracing the tiny boy tightly.

Harry was absolutely stunned. D-Did she just tell him she loved him?

"...I can't think of anyone on this planet off the top of my head that deserves a mother more than you..." Blake whispered in his ear as she held him close.

"Y-You l-love me? ...Wh-Why?"

Blake smiled, and gave her answer unflinchingly and unhesitatingly.

"You remind me of myself. I was never accepted by humans because to them, I was a freak and an abomination due to my Faunus heritage...until years later when the hatred the humans had for Faunus started to lessen.' Blake explained to him. "Plus, you're so adorable that it's impossible for me to feel anything but love for you." Blake added, before planting a tender, loving kiss on the boy's forehead.

Harry had no words. All he could do was wrap his arms tightly around the faunas's waist, and sob a few times into her chest. This was really happening...He was going to have a home...He was going to be loved...

He was going to have a mommy.


	5. Chapter 4

Blake stood, carrying Harry. She felt a strange mix of joy and fear. Joy that she had such an adorable child of her own...and fear that she would hurt him. She would be MORTIFIED if that happened... Her ears drooped as she looked down at him. He was looking at her with such hope...She couldn't let him down... She promised herself to keep an eye on him at all times, childproof the house, make sure he couldn't possibly get- what was she doing? Harry was too good of a child to get into trouble. Besides, after the way he was treated he would probably be too scared to even slightly bend the rules. She sighed softly and stroked his hair. "M-Miss Blake...?" He said softly. "Y-You have kitty ears..."

Blake nodded, and gave him a smile. "That's right...these are my ears."

Harry smiled. "...I like them..." He said softly. "C-Can I pet them...?" Blake was..confused at such a request, but she accepted. She tilted her head down, slowly, and felt Harry's tiny hand grab at her ear gently. She blinked. Then she smiled and closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her ears. It felt...nice. She felt herself...PURR! She didn't purr! But the feeling was just so...comfortable, and warm. She didn't want it to stop.

She smiled softly at Harry as he gleefully petted her ears. He found her purring so nice and soft. It made him feel happy. He kept petting for a few moments she was cut off by the sound of clicking camera's on a Scroll. Blake looked up and spotted Yang and Ruby clocking their picture buttons over and over. She narrowed her eyes angrily. "No! Stop that!" She exclaimed.

Yang laughed at her partner. "Cmoooon! It's so cute!"

Blake was blushing. "Still...Privacy is something I value. You know that full well."

Yang groaned. "Aww okay...i'll delete them..."

Ruby immediately moved to delete them as well, wanting to respect her friend. "Thank you." Blake said with a nod, sitting down with Harry in her arms. He pressed himself further against her, enjoying her warmth. She looked down at him with a grin before turning back to her friends. "Where's Weiss?"

Ruby looked up from her Scroll, cocking her head towards the door. "She went to talk to the doctor."

Blake nodded. "That's nice of her..." Suddenly, Weiss returned.

"Great news! He's almost ready to go!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "You should be able to take him home any time now!"

Blake's eyes widened, and she looked at Harry, who was equally impressed. "Really...?" Blake asked.

"Yes, really!" Weiss replied. "I couldn't believe it myself, but it's the doctor's orders!" Blake smiled and stroked Harry's hair.

"Wonderful." She said softly. "I can take you home soon..."

Harry smiled. "Y-Yay...I get to go home with Miss Blake..." he giggled.

"That's right." Blake nodded. "You get to see your new home."

Harry thought about it...a nice house with the nicest lady in the world...but did he ever have to clean it? The Dursley's always made him clean up...always. He couldn't reach things sometimes, and that made Uncle Vernon angry, and then he'd only get his harder! The memory was starting to make him breath a little fast... However, his breathing immediately calmed when something touched his shoulder gently. He looked to see Blake looking at him, concerned. Her hand was clasping his shoulder firmly but gently. "Harry? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft and filled with concern. Harry leaned in close, laying against her. She was super warm and she smelled good...

"I-I...they were mean..."

Blake smiled softly. "I know they were. It was atrocious what they did to you, and I'm sure they'll get what's coming to them. You don't have to worry about them anymore, so don't be afraid. Okay?"

Harry felt like grabbing his hair. He was so...confused. How COULDN'T he be afraid? He didn't...understand... Blake noticed his confusion and fear and smiled sadly. She pulled him into a tight embrace and stroked his back. "It's okay." She said softly.

Harry just swallowed the lump in his throat, and allowed Miss Blake to carry him through the hospital. He was vaguely aware of the other 3 women behind him... They were all nice, but Miss Blake was his favourite. She saved him. She hugged him. She offered to be his mama... Mama. Could he...CALL her that? No...he couldn't. He was too scared... He settled for Miss Blake. That's what he would call her. She wouldn't get angry for that, right? They made it to the Front Desk, where a new nurse sat. Blake was relieved... The nurse gave a polite nod in her direction. "Hello. He should be okay to go now."

Blake gave them a small smile and nodded, turning to face her 3 friends. "Girls...thank you. For everything."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Yang asked with a grin.

"We're always ready to help!" Ruby said with a salute and a smile.

"Obviously we're there when you need us." Weiss agreed.

Yang suddenly got an idea! "Hey! Shouldn't we tell everybody?" She then grinned broadly. "And we should have a party too!" She exclaimed. "We've GOTTA celebrate this!"

Blake was...skeptical. Many of her friends were loud and Harry hated loud noises. He was also pretty shy... "I don't know Yang..." She replied. "Harry's delicate...Maybe it would be best if we gave it time-and she's already gone..." She sighed. Yang was always so...Hasty, rushing into things without thinking them through. She looked at Harry. "Harry?"

Harry looked at her, blinking brightly. "Uh-huh?" He asked innocently.

Blake nodded slowly... "Well...you're going to meet a few more of our...friends." she smiled, trying to make it look not so bad. "Is that okay?"

He looked uneasy. "Are they nice?" He asked softly. Blake nodded.

"They're VERY nice." She assured.

"Then it should be okay, right?"

Blake grinned, planting a kiss on his forehead. He was so sweet... "Good! I promise, everything will be Okay." He smiled and hugged her head. He literally HUGGED her HEAD. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "O-Ooh? What are you doing Harry?" She asked, giggling slightly.

"Hugging you..." He replied softly. "It's okay for me to do that, right? I'll stop if it makes you mad..."

Blake cut him off with a kiss to his nose. He stopped talking and looked at her, only to see that she was smiling warmly. "You may ALWAYS hug me."

He smiled widely. "Thank you...I like your hugs so I thought it would be nice to give you one too..."

Blakes heart melted right there, and she pulled the child closer. "You are just...so precious..."

Harry blushed and looked down. "I am...?" He squeaked.

"Yes. Yes you are."

Ruby and Weiss continuously awwed at the sight, wanting a Harry for themselves. Blake smirked at them. She was blushing slightly. Ruby giggled. "Who knew you were a natural mom?" She grinned, "I want a Harry..." She said, pouting.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Harry is not his own species, Ruby." She said in amusement.

Ruby calmly fires back, "but he's just so perfect! An angel!"

Harry's whole face turned red. Ruby cooed softly. Blake chuckled. Harry didn't know how to feel about being an Angel...he really wasn't THAT good of a child, right? But Miss Blake seemed to think he was that good, so did Miss Ruby. So maybe it was true? They wouldn't lie to him, they were too nice. He smiled. He was happy now. He looked at Blake with his happy face. The kind Faunus gave him a wide grin at the sight of his smiling face. "I want to see that face a lot more from now on, okay?"

He blinked in confusion. "Y-You mean my happy face?" Blake poked his nose.

"Yes. Your happy face."

Harry readily agreed, nodding at her. "Happy face! Happy face!" He cheered.

Ruby squealed at how cute he was. The frequencies of her delighted squee was too much for Blake. She hissed as it hurt her faunas ears. Harry instantly thought he had done something wrong. Why would she hiss? He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry..." He apologized softly. "I won't do it again..."

Blake's eyes widened, and she gave him another kiss. "No no! I'm not angry with you...my ears were just hurt by Ruby's squealing is all."

Ruby blushed. "Sorry..." She said sheepishly.

"If you had a nickel for every time this dunce hurt your ears with her high-pitched squealing, you'd have enough money to buy out my family's dust company." Weiss said flatly, giving Ruby a look.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at the owner of Schnee Dust. "And if I had a nickel for how many times you've called us Dunces, I'd make your web amount look like a child's allowance."

Weiss shrugged. "If I had a penny for every time you ACTED like a dunce, I could afford to buy out the entire planet." Ruby's cheeks puffed out in irritation and she crossed her arms.

"Dang it, you win!" She grudgingly admitted. Weiss smirked in victory, and Yang returned.

"Okay! It's all set up! We're all gonna celebrate at Blake's in 2 hours!" She proclaimed

"Great." Blake replied unenthusiastically. "Guess we'll have to get ready then..."

Yang tisked and shook her head. "Uh uh uh! I'm taking it upon myself to go and get us the supplies! Ruby and Weiss will help."

Blake's ears twitched. "What about me?" She asked.

"YOU are going to take the little guy straight home!" Yang replied.

Blake tilted her head, confused at her friends request. "Why so? Shouldn't I help?" but she got cut off by Yang, shaking her head and moving her hand in an X position.

"No no no no no... You and Harry need some more alone time. Go on ahead, show him around!"

Blake smiled. "Thank you girls." She said softly. "I appreciate it."

She held out her free arm, and instantly, she enveloped her team in a hug, which they all returned. Despite the differences, they loved one another I like family. Yang pulled out first. "I'll get ready! Bye guys!"

"I'll help!" Ruby piped up.

"Me too." Weiss agreed with a nod.

And with that, the trio were out of the parking lot, attempting to start a party in 2 hours. Blake tisked. Her friends were so strange... She smiled down at Harry. "Are you ready to see your new home?" She asked, poking his nose playfully.

Harry excitedly nodded, eager to see what beautiful place his new mother lived at. "Yes miss Blake...it sounds fun!"

"Well then, let's be off." Blake said calmly, walking out the door. "My house is nearby." The day was bright, as it was morning by now. People bustled about, one walking and texting, while a girl sold newspapers. It was pretty loud, and Blake felt Harry's body snuggle closer She blushed, smiled and patted his head. Then she noticed the front page of one of the newspapers. Was that...Vernon? She moved closer, averting Harry's gaze, and read the headline. 'LOCAL CHILD ABUSER CAUGHT! Vernon Dursley claims innocent!'

Blake snorted when she saw the 'claims innocent' part. 'May he rot in jail the rest of his pathetic life.' She thought angrily.

She continued her path, the wind rustling her hair and giving her nose a slight chill. She heard some people from a cafe shop however... "Look at that! A Faunus adopting a human kid...it makes me happy to see we've moved on from the..." The woman was too far away.

Blake turned to give her a smile regardless. They really HAD moved on... Now they were accepted as the norm. Even if the Hospital Secretary had been unexpected, it had been a while since she had faced persecution. A snide comment, an insult...nothing, for a while. Heck, some humans would even compliment her appearance! Those usually caused her to blush. If she had a nickel for how many times someone asked her for her phone number...she'd have about 75 cents, give or take. Still pretty good though considering the scorn that she had used to get. She smiled at Harry. Maybe having him would bring the faunas and humans closer. Blake pressed a happy kiss to Harry's temple, making him giggle. He threw his arms around her. Blake smirked. 'Too cute...' Finally, they arrived at the building. A tall building, an apartment complex, overlooking the city. Hers was the penthouse, a very stylish one. "Here we are. This building is your new home." She gave Harry a gentle nudge.

Harry looked up at it in awe, his eyes sparkling. He hadn't ever seen something this big! "I-It's so pretty.."

Blake smirked. "It's actually pretty average. The other house was probably nicer than this..." She was talking about the Dursley's, and she didn't want to bring them up to Harry.

Harry suddenly looked at her, sollemnly. "Does...does this mean I have to clean it?"

"No." Blake replied without missing a beat. "At least not yet. There WILL be some chores, but don't worry. They'll be smaller things that you can do easily."

Harry looked...frustrated and disappointed at the same time. He gave Blake a pout. "But Miss Blake..I HAVE to clean..."

"If you want to, you can help me with the chores." She assured him gently. Harry bit his lip and nodded, watching Blake open up the door to the complex with her key and moving up some stairs. Soon enough, they found themselves outside Blake's apartment room. She pulled the door open and sighed. "Welcome home."

It wasn't the cleanest...Blake, as she would lead you to believe, wasn't the neatest person on the earth. Papers everywhere, unwashed dishes, unfolded laundry on the couch... From the doorway you could see everything. To your left was he the kitchen, then to the left were your Dining Rooms and Living Room. There was a doorway in the living room that lead to her bedroom. Harry's OCD for cleanliness was kicking in. "M-Miss Blake...It's messy...It has to be clean..." She said, squirming uneasily in her arms.

He'd developed this when he began associating uncleanliness with beatings. If Vernon's house wasn't spotless, he'd get hurt...he didn't want that. Blake sighed and rubbed his head. "All right. I'll clean up."

With that, she carried Harry on her triumphant odyssey of a tour/house cleaning mission. She started with the living room. She and Harry did a quick clean up of each room she introduced him to. He was happy to see everything was clean. Finally she showed him her bedroom. Her room had a queen sized Black Bed, with a curtained window making up one of the walls. There was a Dresser that had a TV, and a Desk near the bathroom. And it was clean too! Blake kept her main living quarters nice and tidy. That made Harry happy. "It's super pretty Miss Blake..!" He complimented, looking around. Blake grinned at him and took a seat on her bed.

"I'm glad you like it. You'll be sleeping in here with me."

He looked at her with wide eyes before smiling. "Yay!" He cheered, throwing his little arms up.

Blake grinned and gave him another hug. "I'm glad you're so happy to be with me." He hugged back eagerly. Blake chuckled. "Here. Try your new bed on for size." She said, placing him down.

Harry melted, having never layed on something so comfortable. It was a memory foam mattress, but it was much softer. Harry almost sank! Blake sat on the bed next to him with a smile. "Comfy?" She asked, holding his hand.

Harry nodded, shuffling closer to Blake. Her house was kinda cold, but she was warm! "It's really nice..."

Blake smiled, then frowned when she noticed he was shivering a bit. "I forgot to turn the heater on again..." She mumbled. She left Harry on the bed and moved towards the thermostat, pushing the buttons to turn it up to 70. When she turned around, she saw only a lump underneath the blankets. She put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Want to take a nap, huh?" She asked mirthfully.

Harry's muffled voice could be heard, saying, "I like it...it smells like you."

Blake smiled. "Oh? And what would that be like?"

Harry thought about it, puzzling over the question. "Um...you smell like...um...flowers! And something sweet..." He decided.

Blake rubbed his head. "You're sweet." She told him gently.

He cooed at her touch and moved closer. "You think I'm sweet?" He asked her, loving the praise.

"No...I KNOW you're sweet." She replied matter of factly. "That's just a fact." Harry blushed and sheepishly attempted to hide underneath the blankets. But Blake lifted him up in a hug. He squeaked. Blake smirked. "You sounded like a little mouse."

He giggled again, before making a connection. "A-Are you gonna eat me? Because...you're a cat...!" He said, giggling. Blake grinned.

"Was that a joke darling?"

He blushed and nodded. "Uh huh...I've never made one before...It was good, right?"

Blake pressed a kiss to his forehead, tenderly. "It was beautiful. I'll cherish it, my little mouse." She promised. She was so happy he was coming out of his shell. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then the doorbell rang, and his whole demeanour dropped. He hugged Blake's stomach tightly. The Faunus cooed and lifted him up. "Hey hey hey, it's alright."

He sniffled slightly and hugged her tighter. "What's wrong?" She cooed gently.

[Their Paper partners get offended.]

Harry poked his head out at her, his eyes brimming with Tears.

"S-Scared..."

Blake's ears drooped. "Don't be scared. There's nothing to be scared of." She assured.]

She watched him bite his lip in worry, chewing it nervously.

"B-But what if they hate me...?"

"They won't." Blake said gently but firmly. "I gurantee they won't."

Harry shut his eyes tightly, scrunching up his features.

"But what if they do?!"

"They WON'T." She said, patting his head.

Harry, still uneasy, grabbed on to Blake's clothing. She rubbed his head calmly.

"Come on." She said softly. "Let's go."

She gently lead Harry to the front door, as the doorbell chimed once again. She took one hand, and pulled open the door, being greeted by at least a dozen faces. "Hello everyone." She said warmly. "I have Harry right here..." There was a sharp gasp, and a flash of pink and orange. Blake's arms felt less strained, and a weight was lifted. The reason? Nora Valkyrie had swiped Harry right out of her hands. She blinked owlishly before turning to look at Nora. "Nora..." She said sternly.

Immediately, a squeal swept over the room, coming from Nora. Everyone covered their ears. "EEEEEEK! HE'S THE MOST PRECIOUS PANCAKE IVE EVER SEEN!"

"Nora..." Blake said, putting her hands on her hips. Nora started pressing kisses to Harry's forehead while handing him back. Harry's eyes were wide, and he was a little rigid... Blake sighed. "Nora, you scared him." She scolded.

Nora looked down sheepishly, wiggling her feet. "Soooorryyy..."

Yang chuckled. "So how's the little guy adjusting? He liking his new home?"

Blake adjusted Harry up against her, watching all the other teams look at her in awe. Team CFVY, SSSN, and JNPR were there. "He likes it...hello there."

Yang walked past her, holding an armful of food bags, while Ruby had an Ice Cream Cake. "Look what I brought~!" She sang, presenting the cake. Blake smirked.

"Oh! Good." she gestured to Harry, and tried to coaxe him out of her bosom. "Harry...look what we brought..."

Harry slowly looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the cake. "Really...?"

Ruby nodded, smiling. "I'll make us all some plates! you just relax, and meet some people." she grinned.

Blake smiled at her leader. "Let's listen to Ruby." She told Harry.

Harry blinked, then tried to hide in Blake's arm again. Blake tisked, then lead him over to her other friends, who were watching her in awe. "What is it?" She asked, ears twitching.

Pyrrha giggled, and grabbed onto her own arm. "Well Blake...it's just that...who knew you could be a mother? No offense. Also, Hello Again!" she said, waving with her other arm. Nora continued to coo and take pictures, while team CFVY made it through the door into the apartment.

Blake blushed slightly. "I have many talents." She replied with a shrug.

Velvet Scarlatina, in an outfit contrasting from her typical combat armor, stepped behind Coco. Coco Adel took a step forward and tilted her glasses down to reveal her eyes. "...cute kid." Harry squeaked and blushed. Coco smirked. "I take it back. ADORABLE's more like it."

Yatsuhashi finally managed to get through the door, his bulk and height making it difficult to accomplish at first. Fox made it through, following his ally and friend. While Blake was introducing Harry to them, Team SSSN began to enter, with Neptune and Sun at the head. "Man...Blake's apartment is awesome!" Sun complimented, looking around.

"Thank you. I try." Blake replied.

Sun spotted his longtime friend, and shot her a flirtatious smile. Blake blushed and looked away, and Sun crouched down to Harry's view. "Hey buddy...how are you? I'm Sun."

"H-Hi..." Harry replied shyly, hiding in Blake's chest.

Sun smiled and stood back up. He had heard about Harry's past, and he respectfully decided to back off. He'd already had enough of a scare with Nora, anyway. "So, things going well?" He asked Blake.

Blake nodded, rubbing Harry's back. "He's adjusting well. I think he'll enjoy it here..."

"Awesome!" Sun said with a grin. "You're just the one for the job."

Blake blushed again, and made way for the kitchen, her heart fluttering. Harry saw how red her face was and got worried. "Miss Blake...Are you sick?"

Blake shook her head, hugging Harry tighter. "Nope...everything's great..." She said dreamily.

He smiled, content with her answer. "Good. I was worried 'cause your face turned all red..."

Blake pressed a kiss on his cheek, making his face turn red. "Thank you for being so considerate then, dear."

"You're welcome..." He replied softly. Then he hugged her head.

Blake giggled at his hug and nuzzles her kitten. "Aww...now, who wants cake?"

Harry raised his hand with a grin. Blake smirked. "All right then..."

She lead her guests to the kitchen, and grabbed some plates for them.

"Drinks are in the fridge, help yourself to snacks."

She smiled at Harry. "Let me get yours for you." She said.

She scooped some of the Ice Cream Cake onto a plate, and quite a large helping as well. Harry's mouth watered, and Weiss grinned.

"He's excited."

Harry blushed and hid behind the cake. Everyone stifled their laughter.

As Harry stared at the cake greedily, Blake lifted up a spoonful of the substance.

"Open wide."

"Aaaah." Harry said, his mouth wide open for the spoonful of cake.

Blake slipped in the spoon. The teams watched to see Harry's reactions...

He looked like he was about to cry. It was so good...It was the best thing ever!

Blake started rubbing his back, in slight concern.

"Harry? Do you like it?" She questioned.

"I love it." He said softly. "It's yummy..." Blake smiled.

"Good. I'm glad..." She said before spooning up some more. "Here. Have some more..." She placed the spoon into his mouth and he ate the chunk of cake eagerly.

The other teams clapped, cheering.

"Yeah! You go little man!" Neptune grinned. Velvet snapped a picture with her normal camera, and Ruby let out a squeal

Harry blushed brightly and tried to hide in Blake's chest again. The said Faunus blushed and gave him a tighter hug.

Something about displaying such affection in front of all her friends was somewhat embarrassing. But still...nice. Harry was cuddly and cute...

She just couldn't help herself. Harry was FAR too precious to ignore. If she couldn't hug him, what would she do?

She sighed and patted his head. Then she scooped up more ice cream. "Say 'Aaaah.'" She instructed.

After everyone piled around, talking and eating ice cream, they all say in the living room and continued to tell stories of their lives. Coco was sitting on the couch, next to Blake and Harry.

Nora was currently telling the group an embarrassing story about Pyrrha, much to her chagrin. Jaune tried to stop her, but Nora never really listened to Jaune when combat wasn't involved.

"annnnd Pyrrha fell! Right into the monsters mouth! She cut her way out, of course, but it was so funny!"

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "Well, Nora, I could tell a few embarrassing stories about you..." Nora giggled.

"I don't HAVE any embarrassing stories!"

"She's telling the truth. Nothing embarrasses this girl." Ren explained.

Pyrrha sighed and nodded.

"Yup...that's true."

Blake smirked. But Harry frowned.

"Getting ated isn't funny..." He said softly.

Everyone looked at Harry for a second, but Coco let out a laugh. As Harry looked over at her, she ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kid. It's stuff we gotta deal with."

[I think I established this is an AU where the Grimm are dead, actually]

"Well, USED to have to deal with." Yatsuhashi reminded his leader.

"Right...They're gone now..." Coco sighed. "It's still hard to believe..."

Harry started to hug his knees, not sure who they were all talking about. Despite this, he was scared...

Blake noticed his demeanour and patted his head. "It's all right." She cooed. "Nothing can hurt you."

"No worries kid!" Yang coaxed, "The monsters got killed a while ago."

"Yep!" Ruby chirped. "We took care of them! We gave 'em a WAH! And a HIYA! And a HOOOOO-WAH!"

As she said this, she started flinging her arms around like an amateur karate master.

Harry giggled at the silly scene. Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, stop acting goofy."

Ruby pouted at her partner.

"But Weiss! He likes it!"

Weiss sighed. "Whatver, dork." She said, giving her partner a playful shove.

Ruby let out a Derp face, but Harry's eyes widened.

"D-don't hurt her!"

Ruby blinked. "I'm not hurt." She said with a pout. "Weiss isn't strong enough to hurt me with her punches."

Harry bit his lip, feeling a little idiotic. Of course she wasn't hurt! She was a big strong lady!

"S-Sorry.."

Ruby pouted. "Awww, don't be sad!" She said. "C'mon..." She reached over and grabbed the corners of his mouth. She then turned them upwards. "There! This is your party, be happy!"

Harry felt a tickling feeling where she touched, and he started laughing, filling the room with a lovely sound.

Blake's heart melted. 'So...cute...' She thought.

Ruby laughed in response, bending over to give the frail little child a hug.

He blushed and moved closer to Blake, awkwardly hugging back. "So cute..." Ruby cooed.

"He's QUITE the cutie." Velvet commented, in her typical British accent.

Harry blushed further and hid in Blake more. The cat faunas smirked. "He embarrasses easily." She said in amusement.

Yang grinned, flashing her signature smile.

"You HAVE too let us babysit sometime! I just wanna hug him forever. He's like Ruby when she was a kid!"

Ruby's turn to blush came. "I was a bit bigger though...And...happier..."

Yang threw her arm around Ruby.

"But you were always cuddling up to big sis, or mom. You were so huggable!"

"Yaaaang..." Ruby whined. "Not in front of my friiiiiends..."

Yang ruffled her siblings head, in reaction to her embarrassment.

"Sorry Sis! You're just so cute when you're embarrassed."

Ruby's cheeks puffed out. "Hmph!" She sulked.

Out of nowhere, Sun and Neptunia started cheering at the TV, watching the game.

"GO GO GO GO GO!"

Ruby threw a cream puff at them. They turned to the group. "...Sorry..." Sun said sheepishly.

Harry, at the yelling, had jumped to Blake and hid in her chest. Like earlier, the loud noises terrified him

Blake sighed and patted his head. "Have some more cake." She said simply.

Harry nodded, refusing to move away from Blake. But she spoon fed him cake, and that made him happy.

Soon enough, he was full. "Miss Blake...? Can I stop eating cake now?"

Blake nodded and set the plate down, wiping off Harry's face.

"I'm glad you liked it."

She smiled and held him against her chest. Then, much to everyone [except Sun, Neptune and Velvet's] surprise, she began to purr.

Harry heard the soft, repetitive buzzing from Blake. The sound made him feel warm...safe... He clutched tighter to her.

Weiss blinked at her longtime friend.

"I didn't know you could purr..."

Blake blushed. "Cat faunas do that..." She whispered.

Weiss laughed, covering her mouth with her hand at what her friends new ability was,

"W-Well it's...kinda funny!"

Blake's ears flattened and she glared. Weiss blinked. "I-I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive..."

Weiss grabbed one of her arms, looking away in shame. She was such an idiot!

Blake smirked. "It's okay..." She mumbled.

Weiss looked back up at Blake in shock, before she put away the feeling and grinned. If it was okay, it was okay. She wouldn't say something so insensitive ever again.

Blake looked down at Harry. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

Harry had been snuggled up close to Blake the whole time, and she decided to try to get him to open up a bit more. Harry looked back up at Blake and nodded, letting a small smile grace his face.

"They're all nice..." He said shyly. "I like them..."

Everyone in the room beamed.

They had made the kid happy! Something was...satisfying about making the kid happy. Maybe it was his background.

Blake looked at him and noticed he was looking a bit droopy. "Looks like someone's tired." She said mirthfully.

Harry wiped his tiny little eyes and laid his head on Blake's chest in obvious tiredness. The Faunus looked up at her friends with the same mirthful smile, and said with slight sadness,

"I think I should put him down for a nap."

"M'okay..." Harry tried to say before he closed his eyes. "Not...sleepy..."

Suddenly, Coco shifted. Blake didn't see it in time, but out of nowhere, a large spot of brown covered Harry's head. Coco had...given him her hat?

"Keep it." She said casually. "Little gift from me to you."

"Thank you..." Harry replied tiredly.

Blake smiled at Coco, and the woman tilted her glasses and winked. She gestured for her team to leave, and they followed their leader, slowly filing out.

Blake stood. "Excuse me." She said to her friends as she moved for the stairs.

Blake moved into the bedroom, towards her bed. Gently, she tried to set the exhausted child down, but Harry was still tightly clinging to her. She laughed,

"Harry...it's time for a nap, sweetie."

He groaned in response. "Don't wanna be put down..." He mumbled.

Blake couldn't help the smile that arose on her face. She sat down on the bed and adjusted Harry into a cradle position.

"How about I hold you until you fall asleep?"

He smiled. "Thank you..." He said softly.

Blake began to quietly hum a song, kissing Harry's head as she attempted to put him to bed. It started to work, slowly.

Soon, his eyes closed. Soft snoring filled the air.

Harry's sleeping face looked so cute...it made her want nothing more than to never let him go.

But her guests were still waiting...So she reluctantly tucked him into bed. She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Before she did, however, she whispered in his ear...

"I love you..."

He smiled and nestled closer into the bedsheets. He looked happy and peaceful...

She felt a beautiful warmth in her chest, all the way out the door. She really did love him, despite having only met him such a short time ago.

It was true... Female Faunas did naturally have strong maternal instincts...

Like animals with their young, in a sense. Blake gave off a happy radiance as she entered the living room.


End file.
